Hugo Weaving
Hugo Weaving (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''The Custodian'' (1993) [Detective Church]: Shot in the head by Barry Otto in Hugo's bedroom, after Hugo pulls his own gun out of his dresser drawer. *''Reckless Kelly ''(1993) [Sir John]: Crushed to death when a postbox lands on him (having been launched into the air) just as Hugo is about to kill Yahoo Serious (played for comic effect) *''The Matrix (1999)'' [Agent Smith] Explodes after Keanu Reeves jumps into his body and destroys him from the inside. (As a humanoid manifestation of a computer program, he returned as an improved version in the 2003 sequel The Matrix Reloaded.) *''The Matrix Revolutions (2003)'' [Agent Smith] Destroyed (along with his various cloned copies of himself) when the Matrix's (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)'s self-consciousness channel emits a deletion recovery surge after sensing an enormous amount of energy through Keanu Reeves after Keanu allows Hugo to "infect" and consume his Matrix-form. *''Little Fish'' (2005) [Lionel Dawson]: Overdosed on heroin, having been beaten and tortured presuamably by Stephen Moss. He dies while talking to Cate Blanchett, with his body later seen as she dumps him on a beach facing the ocean. *''V for Vendetta'' (2005) [V]: Shot repeatedly by Tim Pigott-Smith's men; he manages to kill Tim and all his men before finally dying of his wounds a short time later, while talking to Natalie Portman. (Hugo's face is never shown throughout the entire movie.) *''Transformers (2007)'' [Megatron]: Playing the voice of a Transformer, he's killed when Shia LaBeouf pushes the Allspark into Megatron's exposed chest, causing an overload to Megatron's spark that eventually destroys him. His body is later disposed of at sea. (He is revived in Revenge of the Fallen) *''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010; animated)'' [Grimble/Noctus]: Playing the voice of two owls, "Grimble" falls to his death at the end of a struggle with Nyra (voiced by Helen Mirren) to stop her from getting to Soren (voice by Jim Sturgess) and Gylfie (voiced by Emily Barclay). ("Noctus" survives the film). *''Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)'' [Johann Schmidt a.k.a The Red Skull] Disintegrates when he physically picks up the Tesseract, after Chris Evans breaks its container with his shield. *''Cloud Atlas'' (2012) [Haskell Moore/Tadeusz Kesselring/Bill Smoke/Nurse Noakes/Boardman Mephi/Old Georgie]: Playing multiple roles in the various segments of the film, "Bill Smoke" is bludgeoned to death with a wrench by Doona Bae just as Hugo is about to shoot Keith David and Halle Berry. Hugo's other roles survive the film, though it's likely that most of them die of old age/natural causes between plot segments (Hugo is in heavy make-up for several of the roles). *''Mystery Road'' (2013) [Johnno]: Bleeds to death after being shot by Ryan Kwanten while they are snipering at each other. He later succumbs to his wound while covering Aaron Pedersen and his body is later seen when Aaron looks through his sniper scope to check on him and discovers he's died Notable connections *Uncle to Samara Weaving. Gallery V death.png|Hugo Weaving dead in V For Vendetta Megatron_allspark_merge.JPG|Hugo Weaving's CGI death in Transformers DOTM_off_with_his_head.jpg|Hugo Weaving's CGI death in Transformers: Dark of the Moon 380742_v2.jpg|Hugo Weaving in The Matrix. RedSkullEnd-CATFA.png|Hugo Weaving in Captain America: The First Avenger. Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Australian actors and actresses Category:1960 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Performers with over 100 deaths Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Belgian actors and actresses Category:Nigerian actors and actresses Category:South African actors and actresses Category:Brunettes Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Actors who died in The Wachowskis Movies Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Blondes Category:WB Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Tom Tykwer Movies Category:Performers with disabilities Category:DC Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Paramount Stars